Jocelyn Foley (Earth-10812)
"Life. Death. Taking it, giving it. I give life. I take it. With everything my powers can do... Really Miss Pryde... What '''can't' I do?"'' Storia Background Jocelyn nasce nel 2019 in una famiglia piuttosto agiata, in cui le apparenze valgono più di tutto il resto. Il padre è un uomo d'affari e quindi spesso assente dalla vita familiare, la madre non ha un lavoro vero e proprio ma è spesso impegnata in eventi e campagne di beneficenza. La differenza di età fra di lei e i due fratelli maggiori fa anche sì che il rapporto che si instaura fra di loro non sia dei più stretti. Soprattutto, la famiglia mantiene una chiara posizione anti-mutanti. Nonostante i genitori siano poco presenti durante la sua infanzia, Jocelyn li ama molto e cerca costantemente la loro approvazione, anche se questa arriva raramente. Spinta dalla quasi necessità di essere accettata ed apprezzata, la ragazza tenderà sempre a farsi trascinare dalle persone che ha intorno. Questa caratteristica purtroppo la porta su di una brutta strada: trascinata dal suo migliore amico Duncan e influenzata dalle opinioni sentite in famiglia, Jocelyn si unisce ai Reavers, un gruppo anti-mutanti guidato da Donald Pierce. Il rifiuto della famiglia 2035: quando cerebro individua un nuovo mutante nell'area Dani Moonstar viene inviata ad investigare. Allo stesso tempo i Reavers organizzano il rapimento di Walter Barrett nel tentativo di arrivare alla sua figlia mutante, Sofia Mantega, ma vengono coinvolti in uno scontro con un gruppo degli studenti di Xavier (Sofia stessa studia infatti alla scuola). Nella collutazione Duncan viene ferito: la preoccupazione e il desiderio di poterlo guarire di Jocelyn sbloccano il suo potere mutante, che le permette di guarirlo. Trova tuttavia poca gratitudine da parte del migliore amico, le cui uniche parole di ringraziamento sono: "Ti ho visto. Sei uno scherzo della natura come loro", e Jocelyn è costretta a renderlo incosciente. Poco dopo, Donald Pierce pugnala alle spalle Laurie Collins (una delle ragazze mutanti), lasciandola a dissanguarsi sul pavimento. Nella confusione, seppur in panico, Jocelyn si avvicina e utilizza i suoi poteri consapevolmente, guarendo anche lei. Quando, tuttavia, Dani offre a Jocelyn un posto alla scuola, lei rifiuta, ancora spaventata dagli avvenimenti e da se stessa. Decide quindi di tornare a casa, ma trova ad aspettarla tutto il gruppo dei Reavers, che la picchiano pesantemente. Quando i suoi genitori scoprono che è una mutante la diseredano. Xavier Institute Senza nessun altro posto dove andare, Jocelyn si reca alla scuola di Xavier. Qualche giorno dopo sua madre e suo padre arrivano anche loro alla scuola, ma non per portarla via. Rendono anzi molto chiaro che hanno rinunciato alla tutela legale della figlia, affidandola alla scuola, e che non vogliono più vederla. Jocelyn non lo sa, ma la tutela è stata affidata nel particolare a Dani Moonstar, che crede fermamente nelle ottime potenzialità della ragazza nonostante i suoi trascorsi. Arrabbiata e delusa, Jocelyn ci mette un po' ad aprirsi di nuovo. Pian piano, tuttavia, inizia a farsi un gruppo di amici. Fra questi: Amelia "Mel" Borkowski, Santo Vaccarro (?), Cessily Kincaid (?) e soprattutto Julian Keller. Essendo entrambi due teste calde, si trascinano a vicenda in avventure più o meno (ma soprattutto più) contro le regole della scuola, finendo per passare bene o male il primo mese di permanenza lì in punizione. Questo gruppo, tuttavia, ha breve durata: Jocelyn viene infatti rifiutata nel momento in cui si scopre che aveva fatto parte dei Reavers. Verrà poi integrata lentamente nei nuovi New Mutants, la training squad di Dani, nella quale entra anche come membro effettivo. Golden Girl Nota bene: Per lasciarlo così com'è ipotizzo che Rahne sia lesbica/bisex/abbia avuto un'improvvisa e devastante cotta (?) per Jocelyn. Se qualcuno la prenderà e me lo smentirà, lo sistemerò in altro modo. Rahne Sinclair torna alla scuola, dopo aver perso l'abilità di entrare nella sua forma lupina, completamente cambiata: è sparita la ragazzina timida dei New Mutants e al suo posto c'è una biker sexy e spregiudicata. Jocelyn si prende una sbandata colossale al minuto uno. A Rahne viene inizialmente rifiutato un posto da insegnante a causa della sua immaturità. Jocelyn la incontra in un bar la sera stessa, e ipotizza che la sua nuova attitudine è un modo per rilasciare gli istinti che prima poteva imputare al "lupo". Mentre stanno ritornando alla scuola, Rahne realizza che in effetti sì, vorrebbe il "lupo" indietro, contrariamente alle sue dichiarazioni precedenti. Mentre le due si baciano, Jocelyn guarisce l'effetto dell'arma che l'aveva depotenziata, permettendole di assumere la sua forma lupina. Rahne, tuttavia, perde il controllo e la ferisce a morte. Fortunamente Laurie Collins (?), che la stava cercando, capita sulla scena, e riesce per la prima volta ad utilizzare consapevolmente i suoi poteri (feromoni) per far allontanare Rahne. Jocelyn viene trasferita immediatamente nell'infermeria, ma l'unico altro guaritore degli X-men (Warren Warthington III) non è presente alla scuola e la medicina tradizionale non è abbastanza per guarirla. David Alleyne (?), però, ha un'idea: si rende conto che, se riuscissero a svegliare Jocelyn, lei potrebbe guarirsi da sola. Anche se riluttante, non vedendo altre alternative, Hank Mccoy (Beast) acconsente. Noriko Ashida (?) la sveglia e Laurie la tiene calma il tempo necessario a guarirsi. Jocelyn sta bene, ma questo avvenimento ha un effetto secondario: la sua pelle diventa dorata, probabilmente a causa dell'attivazione di una mutazione secondaria. Dani, tuttavia, ipotizza che sia stato il profondo desiderio di Jocelyn di essere finalmente la "golden girl" (ragazza perfetta) ad aver cambiato il colore della sua pelle. New Mutants Succedono cose. Arriva gente. Altra gente se ne va. Jocelyn fa l'adolescente. La danger room diventa senziente: nel casino che segue Jocelyn cura praticamente tutto lo staff anziano della scuola, uscendone esausta. Quella merda di Stryker non ucciderà i miei bambini. Magari finisce ammazzato lui da Raven. Spero. Succedono altre cose. Devo capire come qui Jocelyn scopre la parte distruttiva dei suoi poteri, e come ne esce. Quest for Magik 2036: Xavier aiuta Jocelyn ad imparare nozioni avanzate di anatomia, fisiologia e biologia umana "copiandole" dal cervello di Beast e "incollandole" nel suo, per aiutarla nel suo compito da guaritrice. Finiscono nel limbo. Gli avvenimenti sono provanti per tutti. Jocelyn riesce a ricostruire dal nulla il cuore di David (?) che era stato strappato via da Belasco. Una volta tornata dal limbo questo le causerà non pochi scompensi, portandola a porsi delle domande sulla reale estensione dei suoi poteri. X-Force Ci finisce in qualche modo. Oh, serve una guaritrice. E può anche fare male. Necrosha Non so se uccide Kevin. Ma rimane in quella cazzo di città a curare tutte le persone possibili e dare degna sepoltura a tutte quelle morte. Poteri e Abilità Poteri * Biocinesi: Jocelyn è in grado di controllare la struttura biologica del proprio corpo e di quello degli altri. Teoricamente è in grado di riscrivere anche la struttura genetica di una persona. Può produrre energia biomolecolare per influire sulla materia organica con cui entra in contatto. Questa capacità le permette di guarire i danni fisici subiti dal suo corpo o da quello di altri, riattivare abilità mutanti soppresse e ripristinare funzioni cerebrali. Non ha ancora raggiunto il suo massimo potenziale come guaritrice: al momento è in grado di esercitare una guarigione di base. La sua abilità richiede la vicinanza del target: deve essere in grado di toccare la gente per curarla, ma può farlo attraverso i vestiti (non serve contatto diretto). A livello teorico, potrebbe eventualmente arrivare ad un controllo tale delle sue abilità da essere in grado di manipolare il genoma umano, alterando il colore degli occhi, della pelle e dei capelli e modificando altre caratteristiche fisiche o addirittura di riattivare geni mutanti o atavici dormienti. Può anche utilizzare i suoi poteri non solo per guarire ma anche per fare dei danni, dai più semplici a cose estreme come creare tumori o addirittura uccidere. *'Pelle bicromatico-morfica': Dopo che Jocelyn si è guarita da solo, la sua pelle è diventata dorata, probabilmente a causa di una mutazione secondaria. Normalmente la pelle rimane color oro, ma se usa i suoi poteri per danneggiare o uccidere le persone diventa di un nero metallico, una reazione che sembra del tutto involontaria. E' molto più difficile per lei far tornare la sua pelle al suo colore dorato normale piuttosto che farla diventare nera. Abilità * Medicina: grazie alle conoscenze che le sono state impiantate nel cervello da Xavier, Jocelyn ha una conoscenza altissima delle nozioni di anatomia, fisiologia e biologia umane. Debolezze * A causa del fine controllo che Jocelyn ha sulla sua biologia, paradossalmente è molto difficile da trattare a livello medico. Di solito quando sforza troppo i suoi poteri sviene e rimane in coma per un certo periodo di tempo. Il Dr. Nemesis ha ipotizzato che in quei periodi il suo DNA si ripari. Attrezzatura * Tuta della New Mutants training squad. Purtroppo è bianca e gialla. Su una tizia bionda e dorata. * Tuta rinforzata dell'X-force. Questa per fortuna è nera e grigia. Altro Altri Universi * In Earth 10888 è Joshua Foley. * In Earth 12108 è Joshua Foley. * In Earth 88108 non lo so. Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 4'''. * Team '''Science. * A Hogwarts sarebbe a Tassorosso. * A Westeros sarebbe un Maestro della Cittadella, se accettassero donne. * Se fosse un animale sarebbe un fagiano dorato. * Col tempo è arrivata a volere molto bene a Dani, e considera David un po' come il suo fratello maggiore. Prestafaccia Allison Mack è Jocelyn. Allison-Mack.jpeg|Jocelyn è felice. Allison Mack 001.jpeg|Cosa cazzo stai dicendo. 2916919619_small_1.jpeg|Please no. Just no. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 2 Abilità combattive 3-4* *dopo l'addestramento X-men Categoria:10812 Personaggi Categoria:10812 X-Men Categoria:10812 X-Force